moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwaldin Stormbeard
Dwaldin stands an honourable, yet a wild dwarf amongst his kinsmen, he was shaped into what he is now through his time on the battlefield. With the death of his wife, Dwaldin shaved the sides of his head and inking his body, covering the right side of his face with the mark of bear claws as they travelled over his right eye and covering his body, symbolising his nature and prowess as the Bear of the Highland. Early Life Dwaldin was the youngest of three, always looking up towards his two older brothers. He was born in Northorn in the town of Kirthaven, having relations to both Bronzebeard Clan from his father's side, and Wildhammer Clan from his mother's side. He was always close with his elder brothers, teaching the young dwarf about honour and telling him stories about the kingdoms in the south. When his elder brother Baldin came of age went to the high shamans, seeking officially named a Wildhammer, taking on the name of his grandfather and taking part in the ceremonial tattooing. Yet the answer was not to his liking. His grandfather, Farrak Stormbeard along with the high shamans denied him his birth right, his grandfather unwilling to pass down his name to a half blood and the high shamans unwilling to allow him to enter their clan because of that.Enraged, Baldin in an attempt to prove he was worthy to be named a part of the clan, left the confides of Northorn , seeking the kingdoms that laid in the south, bringing honour and glory to his family by laying waste to orcs even greater then the Dragonmaw Clan. Before leaving, his father gave him a gift, the rune axe of his clan Gwya-rük. The legendary axe dated over two hundred years old. Thaldin believed in his eldest son, entrusting him with his axe so he might one day return and show the shamans the fault in their ways. Twenty years had past and recent news had just been received on his brother. Baldin son of Thaldin Stonegaze, killed in action fighting against the Orcish Horde. His brother had a spear impaled through his shoulder whilst riding his gryphon. Fearing that the axe his father entrusted to him would be stolen, he called to the earth and the ancestors to give strength in his arm as he casted the axe away from the battlefield, hoping that it would one day return to his family. His family grieved the loss of his brother, though his elder brother Boren, took it into his own hands to bring his brother justice. Boren cursed his grandfather and the shamans, stating that his brother's blood was on their own hands and that his grandfather's name would end with the old dwarf's death unless he cease his stubborn ways. Boren set out like his elder brother, saying his goodbyes to his family and giving Dwaldin his armband so that he might remember him by. Dwaldin trained in his brothers absence, mastering his skills with Stormtalon, his gryphon and mastering the use of hammer and axe. With the death of his eldest brother and the absence of his other brother, Dwaldin grew impatient and angry. Adding to his anger, recent word was received about his brother. Boren son of Thaldin Stonegaze, killed in action against the Orcish Horde. Dwaldin was enraged with his brother's death, now being the last heir of his father. Dwaldin confronted his grandfather, demanding that he grant him his name and allow the shamans to accept him into the clan. But once again, he was denied. Dwaldin, angered with their decision, sought ways in which to sway their minds. Word had received Kirthaven about demons gathering in another world to set Azeroth aflame. Many Wildhammers took up arms to join the fight against the demons. But not Dwaldin. Dwaldin's eye was elsewhere. A travelling bard came into their town one day, singing tales about a land far to the North where the dead rose from their graves, and that Muradin Bronzebeard was planning an expedition to the cursed land. Dwaldin decided to travel North to the frozen wasteland, seeing as their was more glory to be given to a handfull of Wildhammers, then a whole army. Seirca, Dwaldin's mother, begged him not to leave as the land was foreign to them and many fearful tales had been told of the frozen land to the north, but the stubborn dwarf did not listen. In defeat, his mother granted him her Stormhammer upon his departure, hoping that one day her last living son might return home to his family. Dwaldin farewelled his mother and father, taking his new weapon at his side, along with Stormtalon, knowing little of what awaited the dwarf. Northrend Dwaldin served as a gryphon rider and an infantry man along the expedition. The first thing Dwaldin noticed about the desolate land, was the cold. He'd faced harsh winters in his time, but nothing compared to cold bite of Northrend. Even the howling wind sounded as if it spoke to the dwarves, carrying only the word of death. Dwaldin's arrogance and immaturity carried him further at first then the other dwarfs, as they feared for their lives. Their task was to find a blade, apparently having the power to harness souls, adding to the blades power. His arrogance soon disappeared once facing the Nerubians. Spider like creatures, of monstrous size poured down onto the dwarfs, trapping them in their fortifications. Months had past until finally aid had arrived. Human troops, lead by a human prince from the south had come to their aid. The humans were in search of a Dreadlord, the name he couldn't remember, but the Dreadlord had plagued their people, turning them into the undead. Dwaldin's fears slowly started to grow as they continued deeper into the cursed land, as one by one his allies started to become enemies. Many years had past, as the human prince had harnessed the power of the runed blade, becoming the Lich King and leading the undead. All the while, Dwaldin remained in Northrend, not returning home, not until many more years had passed until the battle at Icecrown Citadel, bringing the Lich Kings reign to an end. Returning home Dwaldin was now a dwarf grown, scarred by the horrors he had faced while in the frozen North, looking for nothing more then to return home to his family. But home was not what it used to be. Dwaldin's mother, Serica died of grief during Dwaldin's absence, fearing that she lost her last living son. Dwaldin's father, laid on his death bed in his home of Dun Morogh. Finally, Farrek Stormbeard died from age. Dwaldin was unaware as to how he should feel towards the death of his grandfather. Nevertheless though, he paid his respects to his deceased family, heading west towards the Dwarven land of Dun Morogh. Dwaldin found his father in Kharados, laying in his death bed. Thaldin Stonegaze was once a strong dwarf, striking fear into his enemies with a single swing of his arm. His most revered attribute, which earned him his name, was his eyes. Coloured a deep grey, a single gaze from the dwarf was as if he stared deep into your soul, few unable to meet his eye. Some even speculated that Khaz'goroth himself forged his eyes from the very heart of the mountain, Thaldin though paid them now mind. Yet now the dwarf had turned old and frail. Thaldin apologised to Dwaldin, for losing doubt in his youngest son as the two shared on the time that they had both missed. He explained to Dwaldin that with the death of his grandfather and along with his actions in the North, the shamans had named him Dwaldin Stormbeard. Thaldin spoke to Dwaldin, acknowledging that this would be his last day in this world and that he would soon join his ancestors in the hereafter. Thaldin granted his last living son his ring, making he swear an oath to bring honour to his family name and to continue their bloodline. Thaldin wished one last thing from his son, asking that he would bury him amongst his family in Kirthaven, beside his mother and brothers. Dwaldin swore that he would see his father's wishes done, sitting beside the old dwarf until death slowly took hold of him. Dwaldin took his father's body, making a trip back towards Kirthaven, seeing a sudden influx of the human cult of the "Light" had seeped it's way into his home. The priests begged Dwaldin to allow them to bury his father's body, stating that he shouldn't be buried as a heathen and that he could still be "cleansed". Few dwarves even joined their cult. Dwaldin held little love for the "Light" even fewer to the dwarves who would so quickly abandon the ways of their ancestors. From that day onwards held no love for the Light, viewing him and his family as nothing more then barbarians for having believe in their ancestors. Dwaldin found little waiting for him in Kirthaven, seeing as his family was in ruins. Dwaldin made one last journey, travelling west to swear allegiance to the Grand Alliance, and to fight alongside the Kingdom of Ironforge. Dwarven Vanguard Upon arriving in Ironforge, Dwaldin joined the ranks of the Dwarven Vanguard, as they sought to bring honour and glory to the Dwarven people and protect Dwarven and Alliance borders. Dwaldin was lead under Thane Mordrimar, a Dark Iron magi. Dwaldin was cautious at first about fighting beside Dark Irons, seeing both clans history together put him at unease. Though, over time, his prejudices towards them had faded. With the death of Thane Mordrimar, Thanror Dragonsbane was granted the mantle of Thane, promoting Dwaldin as Captain of Infantry. Dwaldin, honoured by the promotion, saw Thanror as a father figure that aided him in his efforts to live up to his position. This only added to the dwarf's grief as Thanror was assassinated with the unveiling of the lands of Pandaria. The mantle of Thane was handed down once again to Osvaldir Ironclad, a wise dwarf once serving alongside the Mountain Guard, promoting Dwaldin as General of Iron, and the Thane's right hand in service. After years of service, Osvaldir handed down the mantle of Thane, seeing his place more of an adviser then a leader, entrusting the future of the Dwarven Vanguard to Dwaldin. Dwaldin was honoured with such a title, feeling his father's watchful eyes upon him in the hereafter, bringing honour to the Stormbeard's. The Bear of the Highlands With the future of the Vanguard entrusted to Dwaldin, a question still lingered in his mind. He had trinkets from each of his deceased family members, but not from his elder brother, Baldin. His axe had never been found since the day he died. Seeking to return order, he sought out to fide the axe of his ancestors. Months had passed and still there was no trace of the axe, until he finally came across a cavern in the Highlands. Legends had been heard of a ferocious bear taking the cavern as it's home and terrorising the villages, few villagers granting the beast the name "Bear of the Highlands" . Dwaldin mustered up his courage, donning his Wildhammer clothing and painted himself with ceremonial warpaint, preparing for battle. Dwaldin slammed his Stormhammer against the ground, calling out towards the bear. The beast emerged from it's den, locking in battle with the dwarf. The beast and the dwarf fought for three days, through day and night as Dwaldin had met a worthy adversary. It was on the third day that Dwaldin believed he would taste death. The bear was able to break past Dwaldin's defence, swiping across the dwarf's chest. If it was but a centimeter deeper, his entrails would have been layed before him. It at this moment that Dwaldin became victorious. His golden beard and tawny skin had been stained red with his blood, the bear's thirst had only heightened. The beard barreled the dwarf, his hammer sent flying from his grasp. Dwaldin struggled on his back, searching for a weapon as the beast opened it's maw. The dwarf grabbed hold of a sharp rock, slamming the point downward towards the bear's eye before it could clasp it's jaw onto the dwarf. The beast backpeddled, roaring in pain as it swiped blindly, hoping to find the dwarf in it's attempts. Dwaldin rose to his feet, recovering his Stormhammer, striking down on the beast's head, once, twice, three times until finally it lay lifless. Dwaldin poorly bandaged his wounds so that he would not bleed out, before entering the cavern. It was there he found the axe of his ancestors, wielding it with pride as it was returned back to it's kin. On his return to Kirthaven, as the shamans tended to his wounds, word spread through the village of his accomplishment, few whispering the words "Bear of the Highlands" ''until the voice grew and grew until to this day "''Bear of the Highlands" is shouted and hailed as Dwaldin enters the battlefield, few able to withstand the force of his hammer and even fewer living to fight another day. Forging of Thal-bane, The Storms Fury After a few months of being Thane of the Vanguard, Dwaldin often felt that his family weighed heavily on his judgement. He looked over the trinkets from his family members. Though symbolic of their deaths, they each laid in pieces. They needed to be forged as one. Dwaldin sought out Thagrin Anvilsong, a great forgemaster amongst the Dwarven Vanguard to aid Dwaldin in forging him a new Stormhammer through the pieces of his family members. Thagrin agreed to help Dwaldin, placing each trinket inside the smelter, along with elementium as together, the two forged a mighty weapon. As the two forged the weapon amongst the Great Forge, Dwaldin called out to his family members, swearing oaths to each of his kin as he striked against the anvil, granting the weapon an essence inside of it. Dwaldin placed the shamanistic runes amongst the hammer, swearing that through this hammer, he would see the dwarven people united and through this he swore to never lay done his hammer until the dwarven people were safe or until he lacked the strength in his arm to wield it. Thus the Stormhammer was forged, Thal-bane in Dwarvish, otherwise known as The Storms Fury. Death of Fraedya With the Vanguard pressing further into enemy teritory against the Kor'Kron, an ago old enemy of the Dwarven Vanguard, Overlord Skullcrusher intended on giving Dwaldin a personal message. Skullcrusher sent a raid of Dragonmaw orcs towards Kirthaven, leaving nothing but blood in their wake. Dwaldin recieved word of the rising threat of the Dragonmaw, abandoning his post and retreating back towards Kirthaven, fearing the worst for his wife and his unborn children. Dwaldin returned to find his kinsmen injured and his wife dead. Dwaldin wept for his wife, holding her close to him as he stared up towards the Kor'kron banner hanging from his wall, the words "For the true Horde" written in his wife's blood. As he clutched his wife, he felt a kick from her belly. Realising that his children yet lived, he sent for a shaman to care for his children, while he called some of his kinsmen to shave the sides of his head and tattoo his entire body with the mark of the bear. The first thing Dwaldin tasted when he entered this world was his mother's milk. His sons tasted their mother's blood. Dwaldin received word that his sons lived as his kinsmen finished tattooing his body. Dwaldin named his sons Yoldin Stormbeard and Faldin Stormbeard. Holding them in his arms throughout the night as he kept his gaze on the bloodied Kor'kron banner, Dwaldin swore on the lives of his newborn sons to continue his campaign onto Orgrimmar and to dismantle the Kor'kron. The Siege of Orgrimmar Fueled with the rage of the recent death of his wife, Dwaldin lead the Dwarven Vanguard against the Kor'kron forces. The Vanguard stood amongst the most elite the Grand Alliance had to offer, Dwaldin himself leading most of the battles against Hellscream's loyalists. The redish land was foreign to him and even the terrain fought against his troops, but through his determination and prowess, Dwaldin's command led to the breaching of the Gates of Orgrimmar. Dwaldin was one of the first unto the breach as the Gates of Orgrimmar became nothing but rubble beneath his boot. Many orcs fell to Thal-bane as he fought with such ferocity and rage that he could tear the roots out from the very mountains his kin hailed from. Yet his onslaught would not sate his endless rage until justice had been done. He wanted the heads of the orcs who raided his home and stole the life of his beloved. He wanted to see the look in the Overlord's pitiful eyes before Thal-bane was caved into his skull. Perhapes then Dwaldin would peace for some time, yet fate was more crueler then he had thought. After the Siege of Orgrimmar, a trial was called for the Hellscream loyalists as to what their fate entailed, Dwaldin elected as one of the judges. Yet during the final battle, Dwaldin was mortaly wounded in battle, preventing him from deciding the fate of the loyalists. Anxiously he waited while his wounds slowly healed, waiting for the final verdict to be called, yet it was not in the dwarfs favor. Overlord Skullcrusher was imprisoned for his actions along with many of his troops, yet he still lived. Dwaldin was robbed of his vengeance, greatly angering the dwarf as every breath the orc took was a mockery to him. Who was to say the Overlord would not try again to take his sons lives, perhapes this time being succesful? Dwaldin would not allow his sons to suffer the same fate his beloved faced. He would not bury anymore of his family. The Hermit With Skullcrusher imprisoned and the Vanguard's expansion into The Highlands, Dwaldin's fears had heightened. The grizzled dwarf did not fear for his life, any enemy he faced had the luxury of meeting his hammer. But the Thane feared for the lives of his sons. Dwaldin called for a summit, inviting the most elite the Grand Alliance had to offer to aid in clearing the Dragonmaw out from the Wetlands and from his homeland. He announced to the summit his plans and with a heavy heart, that this expansion would be his last as Thane of the Dwarven Vanguard for some time. Many were shocked to hear Dwaldin's announcement, specifically his own men. While reluctant at first, they honoured their Thane's decision, fighting beside him in their last battle for some time. The joint forces of the Alliance managed to push the Dragonmaw forces out from the Wetlands, yet the Twilight Highlands remained a contested area. During the battle, the Alliance forces managed to capture the Dragonmaw Chieftan, Worgosh Wyrmcrusher. Upon seeing Dwaldin, the Dragonmaw chieftan mocked the dwarven Thane, taking pride in being one of the Dragonmaw orcs who raided his home and murdered his wife. Dwaldin was enraged in hearing the orc's words, as he decided to act. While many discussed on ransoming the Orcish Chieftan, Dwaldin, ignoring their words, planned to publicly execute Wyrmcrusher. Many disagreed with Dwaldins actions, having only the leader of the Blades of Greymane, Berenal Grayblade side with Dwaldin. Dwaldin beheaded the Dragonmaw Chieftan, placing his head on a spike between the Verrall River. The death of Worgosh Wyrmcrusher slightly sated his bloodlust, but only heightened his fears. Their expansion was over, winning the Wetlands and the Twilight Highlands remaining contested, yet he felt that he had gained more enemies both on and off the battlefield. The dwarf was sceptical, heavily affecting his leadership and greatly imparing his command. This only guarenteed Dwaldins departure. The Vanguard sent Dwaldin off with the way of old, honouring him with drink and song with an honourary Brawden'cyfail. General Thorrson Sternshot was named steward in his absence, a young and cunning dwarf, trusting that he will guide the dwarves of the Vanguard well until he returned. His greatest challenge still remained though, as the Dwarven Thane travelled to his homeland Kirthaven to speak with the same shamans that denied him his right to be a Wildhammer, leading to the death of his two elder brothers. Dwaldin was uneasy with speaking with the High Shamans of his clan, but he held strong to the ways of old and would not leave without the ancestors approval. The hearing took place in the courtyard of Kirthaven, as a large crowd of his kinsmen had come to see the shaman's verdict. Dwaldin stood stoically as he waited for the High Shamans arrival, clenching his fists tightly and occasionally grumbling to himself from time to time. Eventually the High Shamans arrived, and though they were once young and spiritual, time had turned them greybearded and frail, needing either a staff or a younger dwarf to help them approach Dwaldin. Dwaldin clenched his jaw before kneeling before the shamans, bowing his head towards them as they spoke. "Thane Dwaldin Stormbeard ef tha' Dwarven Vanguard, an' ef Clan Wild'ammer and Bronzebeard, ye stand before ye kin in 'ope ta gain tha' blessin' ef tha' ancestors in ye search fer solace in solidarity, 'oppin' ta gain peace an' enlightenmen'. Ye may speak ye' piece an' me an' me shamans, through tha' wisdom ef tha' ancestors will bring forth oor verdict an' their will." Dwaldin clenched his jaw tightly as he struggled to find the words to persuade the shamans. Finally, the dwarf spoke. Dwaldin had never begged in his life, he demanded and when that did not work, he used steel to get what he wanted. Yet he was the young dwarf he once was. What was titles and glory compared to the lives of his son? Dwaldin pleaded to the Shamans, he pleaded for them to allow him the chance to properly mourn the loss of his wife, he pleaded for them to allow him to take up the nomad ways of old with his sons in hope that they might live and lastly the battle hardened dwarf pleaded for peace, something that had become a distant dream ever since his wife was taken from him. The Courtyard was silent, as the High Shaman stared deeply towards Dwaldin before finally speaking. He spoke on the day that the Dragonmaw raided and how he was tasked with tearing his sons out from Fraedya. He spoke on his elder brothers and how his decisions lead to both their deaths. He would not have more blood on his hands because of his decisions. He announced that the ancestors had made their will known and that Dwaldin Stormbeard would take up the forgotten ways of the Wildhammer, becoming a nomad and wondering the wilderness in search for solace, seeking the spirits of the ancestors to answer his questions. But, in his travels he must leave behind the name Dwaldin Stormbeard. His reputation and his titles remain at Kirthaven and will be regained upon his arrival. Dwaldin rose to his feet, bowing his head towards the High Shamans in thanks. He left the confides of Kirthaven, leaving behind his name and titles, wondering Azeroth as a nameless traveler with Stormtalon and his two sons as his companions. Category:Dwarf Category:Characters Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Gryphon Riders Category:Soldiers Category:War Criminals Category:Stormbeard Clan